


[PODFIC] Going Home

by kerravon



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Demons, Friendship, Gen, Heaven, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: "Aziraphale is recalled to Heaven, Crowley isn't impressed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Going Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Going Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/383724) by [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer). 



This is a podfic of "Going Home", another fabulous Daegaer "Good Omens" tale, in MP3 and M4b format.

Total length: 1 hours 10 Minutes 54 Seconds  
Format: MP3 And M4b

Text available at: [Going Home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/383724)

I have put music in the background of the chase scene. As many people find that distracting, I am posting versions both with and without the music. Both still have the music for scene breaks, however; the only difference is the background in the one section.

With Effects:  
MP3 Podfic Direct Download (64.9MB): [Going Home (Effects) - mp3](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/u89c9f)  
M4b Audiobook Direct Download (15.44 MB):[Going Home (Effects) - M4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/j56he4)

Streaming:  


 

Without Effects:  
MP3 Podfic Direct Download (64.9MB): [Going Home - mp3](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/18lpe9)  
M4b Audiobook Direct Download (15.44 MB):[Going Home - M4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/saev63)

Streaming:  


The musical interludes are samples of covers of Simon and Garfunkel's "Homeward Bound"  
The background music for the chase scene in the version that contains it is: Two Steps From Hell's "Sons of War", and Carl Orff's "O Fortuna"


End file.
